In non-rural areas, it is common for pet owners to carry bags for picking up and disposing of pet feces in common areas. However, the bags are often cumbersome to carry, can be forgotten, and can become damaged if not stored properly.
Accordingly, a container adapted for carrying bags for disposal of pet feces, and other accessories, would be beneficial.